


never to be, never to grow

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [71]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disappointment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Humor, Incest, Introspection, Iron Islands (Westeros), Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Disability, Quadruple Drabble, Self-Reflection, Sexual Fantasy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Westeros, Worship, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He admires her too much to not listen — a Queen of Salt and Sea andBlood, who suffers no fool, but loved by all.





	never to be, never to grow

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Willas: "TheonYara; she calls him her protector."

 

 

*

Thin, wispy sprouts of waspwillow begin to grow between the hot, wet rocks on Saltcliffe.

Someone who was not ironborn brought them here. _Hideous_ , _stenching_ flowers in blackening grass, attracting insects. Ones with poisonous stingers.

Yara walks along the paths with them, not blinking an eyelash at the wasps buzz noisily, crawling over her neck and the breastplate of her royal-armor. They drift away eventually. Theon hears Yara's men speaking with unease but admiration. Even they cringe at the sight of the poisonwasps building their nests where the soil is more fertile on the Iron Islands.

"I have my protector with me on this island," she proclaims, eyeing Theon warmly. "What do I have to fear?"

Her display of purposeful and trusting softness echoes an arousal settling in his gut. He wishes for a cock again. Theon knows it would't happen, but if only to put it inside Yara and give them little lordlings. Only ironborn can produce _true_ ironborn.

His fingers have tasted Yara's cunt before, shoving in roughly when they were on horseback, rubbing noticeably on her huge, hairy cunt-lips while simultaneously Theon grunted and pressed himself on her arse behind her. A part of Yara must have liked it, despite it all being an act. She _must_ have. All of that foul, filthy-sweet attention from her ignorant baby brother, due to the fact she had been stifling down moans, dripping-wet against Theon's hand opening and urging within her breeches.

Theon planned to order her to wait, for an hour and no more, naked with her legs spread in his bedchambers. Soon after being welcomed by his father, he would _have_ her. Properly tasting her, that warm, pink cunt soaking into Theon's beard, and grabbing her high, firm teats for leverage when he finally fucked her raw and hard, watching her scream until peaking.

Every woman loved Theon's cock, or so he paid them to say it. He knows now that it had been the _coins_ the whores loved best about Theon, not his childish and demanding behavior, or the way he fucked a woman without thinking of her needs.

Yara would have not been afraid to tell him the truth. How poor of a lover Theon had been. A _laughable_ but startling thought.

He admires her too much to not listen — a Queen of Salt and Sea and _Blood_ , who suffers no fool, but loved by all.

*

 


End file.
